Touched by a Demon
is the upcoming fourteenth episode of the first season of Charmed and the fourteenth episode of the series overall. It is set to premiere on March 10, 2019. Synopsis FINDING YOUR CONFIDENCE — Macy (Madeleine Mantock) is trying to cope with her new demon situation by watching a lot of her favorite TV shows, but things take a weird and dangerous turn. Mel (Melonie Diaz) and Jada (Aleyse Shannon) enlist Niko's (Ellen Tamaki) help to learn who might be after Jada. Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) and Parker (Nick Hargrove) decide it's time to take their relationship to the next level, which leads them to make an unusual discovery. Meanwhile, Mel's powers seem to be expanding with the guidance of Jada leaving her to question the Elders' intentions. Rupert Evans also stars. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera *Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn *Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera *Ellen Tamaki as Niko Hamada *Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Guest Cast *Scott Porter as Levi *Jimmy Tatro as Gideon *Leah Pipes as Fiona Callahan *Aleyse Shannon as Jada Shields *Emily Tennant Co-Starring *Adrian Glynn McMorran as The Devil *Kira Clavell as Jennifer *Shekhar Paleja as Jerry Jr. *Chiarra Guzzo as Trishelle (credited only) *Colin Decker as Yellow Demon *Serje Basi as Vampire *Sharlene Royer as Delivery Lady Magical Notes Book of Shadows TBA Spells TBA Powers * Healing: Used by Harry to heal Macy's wound. * Intangibility: Used by Parker accidentally and brought him and Maggie to secret location. * Memory Erasure: Used by Harry to erase a woman's memory. * Teleportation: Used by Harry to follow a demon with Macy, then attempt to escape Heaven's Vice's realm, and later to escape their cage. * Telepathy: 'Maggie’s primary power. Used to channel her emotions into a force field that blasted Parker during sex. * 'Telekinesis: 'Macy’s primary power. Used to throw thermometer into a vampire. Used to send the Galimori Demon flying. Used to take a knife from the Galimori demon. Used to throw knife into the Galimori demon. Used to push The Devil. * 'Temporal Stasis: 'Mel’s primary power. Used to freeze Niko twice. Used to freeze the meeting spot. Used to freeze the bar (Gideon and Levi) * 'Temporal Acceleration: Mel’s second power. Used to age a ring for years. Used to age a potion by two weeks. Trivia * Mel gains her second power on this episode. * Maggie’s ability to channel emotions into raw power is also confirmed to be an expansion of her Telepathy, which was previously stated as a spell in episode 10. Unanswered Questions TBA References to the Original Charmed *This episode heavily refers to one episode in the original show where a demon accidentally bring a movie character into the real world. Macy's display of knowledge on how to kill the vampire connects to the way characters had to be killed as they were scripted. *The angel Gideon was a reference to Gideon, the Elder, who tried to kill Piper Halliwell's son, believing he would grow up to become a threat to the world. *When the Galimori Demon first came to the real world, Macy waved her arm to send the demon flying back. The gesture greatly mimicked her original counterpart, Prue Halliwell. Production Notes *The episode was watched by TBD million U.S. Viewers. *This episode title is clearly the opposite of a usual celestial title "Touched by an Angel" that other medias use for their episode listings. Quotes TBA Gallery |-|Promotional='Promotional Images' 1x14-Show-about-Angels_(Behind-the-Scenes).jpg 1x14-charmed-exclusive-photo.jpg CMD114a_0004b.jpg CMD114a_0100b.jpg CMD114a_0206b.jpg CMD114a_0093b.jpg CMD114a_0167b.jpg CMD114a_0461b.jpg CMD114a_0247b.jpg CMD114b_0025b.jpg CMD114b_0054b.jpg CMD114b_0339b.jpg CMD114b_0272b.jpg CMD114b_0328b.jpg |-|Screencaps= Screencaps Videos |-|Videos= Videos Charmed 1x14 Promo "Touched By A Demon" (HD) Charmed Touched By A Demon Promo The CW Charmed 1x14 Sneak Peek "Touched By A Demon" References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1